The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In large networks and network environments, it is not unusual for network development and usage to be incremental and piecemeal, particularly in an enterprise and/or system-of-systems environment. Network-centric operations (NCO) environments are particularly complex and typically include ad-hoc and/or mobile nodes and applications for which resources are to be provided on an ad-hoc basis. It would be desirable to understand whatever issues may arise in connection with network resources, performance, and network management when a new application, system and/or configuration is introduced onto a network. It also would be desirable to be able to assess core capabilities of an existing or planned NCO environment to understand impacts of emerging net-centric technology. Current methods of measuring and evaluating potential network impacts, however, are not adequate to address the complexities of evolving, transient, ad-hoc and/or mobile NCO environments.